Sweet Revenge
by ToxicShiShi
Summary: A Ghiralink fan fic. SPOLER ALERTS! Haven't finished the game don't read. Ghirahim has come back from after all the drama and is ready to get his master back and get himself a new thing to play with.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just beat Skyward Sword and now I have a craving for it! So here is Ghiralink!**

**~~~~END OF THE GAME SPOILERS AHEAD~~~~**

**I have no idea if this will even turn into a romance or not but there may be some smut later on all depends on how the story plays out. I hope you enjoy and will review to tell me that you like it.**** I tend to do a 1000 word per chapter so expect them to look short but pack a lot to punch in them. **

Link sat down on top of the goddess statue and he was looking up at the sky sometimes he did miss the Skyloft; he gave up his whole life to protect the triforce with Zelda. But he was happy here, he had friends in the peaceful forest and Instructor Owlan came down to study plants and check up on the two. The people came and visited down to see the surface and Groose came down sometimes to check up on them. Everything was peaceful and Link was happy with Zelda as they had built a house in the Faron wood peaceful now and Link often came to the statue to just check up on it and think to himself about his life he had when helping the Goddess.

It had been fun and scary but the events made Link into the man he was today, he often went to visit the dragons to see they were okay and everything was just normal he thought. Link and Zelda were just friends but Link had started to like her more and more but kept things down low until he felt she felt the same. He knew one day they would get together; they were living together in different rooms but were still close. Zelda told great stories about the goddess past lives and Link told his own stories and how he defeated the two enemies that have been around for so long.

Ghirahim was thrown down to the earth in the past and he laid on his master's seal for a moment before it faded away. Ghirahim was hurt and he was back to his normal self-pale lips, hair, eyes, skin; he pushed himself up to look down at the ground in anger and horror. "MASTER!" He shouted in rage. "Master! No! That human! That sky child couldn't have beaten you! You are stronger than him; all of the humans!" He told the empty ground and he clenched his fist on the ground staring down on the ground and he stood up slowly holding his side and chest. He needed to get out of here and away from the goddess and he started to walk up the ramp of the Sealed Grounds and he made it to the top knowing they probably ruined the gate of time so he would just have to wait. He wasn't even close to dying natural if demons even did die from natural causes.

He got out of the seal ground and sighed and looked around at the world around him and needed a place to hide and heal to figure out how to get to the future he wasn't sure how he would do that with one gate under watch.

He waited a while for a while, he healed and he was fully back to health and all his powers back as well and one day the Shiekah was gone and he went into the temple and looked around and he found the sword and gate of time open and un guarded and now was his chance. "Oh such stupid creatures." He told hims an he ran to the gate of time and opened it before he ran over and he broke the goddess stand for the sword and he grabbed it and he ran into the gate of time with the sword. He was back in the present with the hero he dropped to the ground and looked back seeing he was now stuck in the past and no going back; he needed a plan now that he had the sword. Fi was being held in the sword by Ghirahim powers. Ghirahim got out of the temple and he found Link on the top of the goddess statue and he growled at him. "Sitting there all safe… so you think…" He frowned. "I will make sure that I get my revenge on you." Ghirahim swore to himself and he look at the sword and grinned as he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Impa walked back into the temple from checking the outside and she saw the gate still okay but the sword it was gone and she feared this would happen. She looked at the gate and knew whoever stole the sword hadn't had to get far and she ran out of the temple to go and try to find them. But she couldn't and she returned to the temple and she knew once she left she couldn't return. So she set a scared bug with a note to Link and Zelda to warn them. The beetle was sent through and she only hoped that it would show up in the sword would be put back. Link walked into the temple after he did his thinking and saw that the sword was gone and he ran up to it and it looked like the past had been changed from the age of the broken stones.

A beetle came out of thin air and made its way to Link and Link grabbed it and it was from Impa. It told him that the sword was taken in the past and they must return it to its place and she will fix it for them. Link ran out of the temple and ran to Zelda and his home in Faron and he showed her the note and she looked at Link with worry. "What do we do? That has Demise in it right?" Zelda asked; Link nodded and he knew he had to gather his old things he kept in a display to keep safe. He didn't know what he was looking for or where but he had a feeling he needed to keep in Faron. "Stay here." He told Zelda and he walked out in his green knight's outfit again and he smiled at her and she smiled softly back and walked out of the house.

Link didn't know where to start but he had to start at the scene of the crime and he went to the sealed grounds and he walked into the temple and saw that the stand was still broken and he looked at it and saw that it looked like it was exploded, he wondered if Fi was awake she had to be. He didn't see anything he could use of course and didn't know what else to do but go look around the woods with his own master sword to fit in the case of the old one to keep using it.

Link walked up to the great tree and saw nothing wrong with it but then a monster appeared and he turned around and saw it was one of the enemies Ghirahim creature and he knew that it had to be him. He never knew if the other died or not, clearly not and he killed the Bokoblin and more started to come and he killed them all and he waited and nothing came. He walked over to where the Bokoblin came from and he found nothing and he knew Ghirahim was around here and alive. He needed to go protect Zelda and warn her so she knew to be on guard; he had started to run back home when he blacked out suddenly and he fell to the ground and was passed out.

Ghirahim walked out of the bushes smirking and started to laugh and walked up to the human and had a smirk on his face. "I will make you wish my Master killed you." He purred to him and grabbed the boy and threw him over his shoulder and walked away the sword in his other hand flashing with Fi trying to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't like this chapter at all. I didn't know what to do with it really but here you go. I am sorry if it sucks to you this will start heating up soon. **

* * *

Link woke up in a dark room, it was cold here, he didn't know where he was or how he got here. All he remember was he was finding Ghirahim and now he was here? Did the Bokoblin take him off like last time; he moved and he felt his stuff gone once again and he huffed as he got up to his feet and looked around in total darkness. Link walked around arms out and felt air around him and he found a hard surface and sighed softly. "Okay found a wall." He told him and moved along but soon he didn't feel the wall anymore it was air again and he paused; he went back and felt the hard surface again and he frowned his brow in curiosity about what this was. It was taller than Link he knew that and he put hands on the either side of the object and started to feel up and down it and he felt clothes and he froze. He dropped his hands quickly and backed away slowly. "Who is there?" Link asked and he heard a chuckle come from the person.

Link tensed and he suddenly saw a flash of orange and yellow diamonds and he knew it was Ghirahim he was touching in the dark. He looked around not seeing or hearing anything until he was thrown to the ground and felt a blade against his neck daring to cut it if he moved to much and Link gasped looking up trying to find the other. A single torch was lit in the back of the room and Link could now see Ghirahim and he looked deadly and a sadistic smirk on his pale lips.

"You were alive…" He breathed and then he saw his master sword on Ghirahim back and it was flashing now that Fi was fully awake and feeling Link around. "You took the sword! You escaped the past!" He growled. "Correct." He purred and Link started to struggle without cutting his neck but Ghirahim kept him pinned. "I will break this sword and I will get master back." Ghirahim told Link and Link eyes widen. "My master shouldn't be dead he can't be! I won't allow it! Not when he was defeated by just a brat of the sky who knows nothing." He growled.

Link eyes widen and then narrowed his eyes staring up at him and he was totally pinned to the ground by Ghirahim and he looked like he was going to kill him! He needed to get that sword away from Ghirahim and back to the place where it belonged Fi shouldn't be awake she should be sleeping forever, even thou he missed her a lot he knew it wasn't her place here.

Link kicked up and Ghirahim grabbed his foot and took the master sword and pulled it down to the ground but Link kicked up again and Ghirahim was hit in the head letting Link go and so he rolled away from the other as he grabbed his sword quickly pointing it at him. Ghirahim is growing angrier as he held his head and sighed loudly. "You are such a pain!" He shouted and Link was preparing for battle but it didn't come.

Ghirahim dropped to his knees holding his head before he shouted up into the air causing Link to cover his ears from the high pitched shout. "Stop!" Link shouted and soon Ghirahim did stop and slumped to the ground. "I will never win!" He growled and looked up at Link with his arms forming black as he stood up and Link held up his sword once again now the fighting will start.

Ghirahim walked up to him grabbing his sword but he didn't pull to grab it out of his hands he was squeezing it. Link eyes widen as he pulled to get the sword free but Ghirahim twisted it and molding it into a zigzag and Link eyes widen in horror looking at the sword. How could he return the spirit?" He wondered and Ghirahim smirked looking at the work and he started to laugh. "What will you do now?" He asked spreading his arms our wide. "You cannot return the master sword back leaving her awake forever and you without a sword at the same time!" He smirked but Link pulled from his back his other sword he made with a smirk on his face.

"Annoying!" He shouted and did the same to that sword grabbing the home made sword throwing it to the ground. Link stood there stunned before he was looking for a way out and he grabbed the master sword even thou it was broken he needed Fi. _"Master."_ Fi said inside the sword. _"From my evaluation of the area we are in the Faron region and there is a way out in 3 feet to your left."_ Fi told Link and he ran and found a crawl space as he ran out but Ghirahim snapped his fingers and was outside waiting for him. Link got up and bolted he wasn't going to stick around but Ghirahim was keeping up with him by snapping and teleporting. Link took the sword and swung at Ghirahim thou missing from the zigzag shape.

But soon Link was alone and he was panting from running so much and dropped to his knees and he looked around seeing he was alone and he set the sword down on the ground and Fi came out and hovered over Link. "Master." She said formal. "You saved me." She told him. "It seems Ghirahim is still alive and is looking to bring back Demise." She told him calmly and Link nodded. "We must stop him; since his remains are in the sword we need to hide it from him. But first we must put it back to its original form." She told him. "We should return to the Skyloft." She suggests to Link and he nodded. "Yes." He agreed. "He can't follow us there." He sighed and stood up shaking but he called for his Loftwing looking up to the sky and waited.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Revenge 3

Link sat on the edge of Skyloft with the ruined Master sword, he didn't understand how Ghirahim got that strong but it looks like he did. He looked up to the sky with a sigh the breeze felt nice against his skin and he looked around at the alive Skyloft he left some time ago. "Master." Fi said as she tumbled out of the sword like always and it made Link smile to see her

"Yes Fi?" He asked as she floated there and Link sat there waiting and he looked back and saw Zelda talking with everyone, he had gotten her and he had her come up here. "Master, I have been studying Lord Ghirahim and he is planning to take the master sword and break it. Thou it is a sword that can't be damaged Ghirahim have managed to do somehow. I will make you another copy of the sword and you will keep the master sword up here safe." She told him her plan. "Good idea…" He sighed gently. "It will be in your room." She said and tumbled back into the sword. "Link!" Zelda cried and Link looked back and she was with Groose smiling. Link stood up and he was still healing, thou the fight did nothing when Link was out Ghirahim had moved a few bones.

Link walked over and looked at the two curiously. "I am a full knight." Groose said and Link smiled looking up at him. "That is great!" He told him and chuckled softly. "Thanks, I wish you guys could have seen it but I am glad you are here so I can tell you." Groose told them and sighed softly and left. "Zelda I need to go check on my sword." He told her and he walked to the scrap shop and he found his sword slowly coming back to its straighter form.

But soon he had nothing to do and soon found himself on the surface looking for Ghirahim with the sword Fi made for him. "You make this so easy." Ghirahim purred to himself and Link was walking around Faron scanning the area all around before Link's mouth was covered with a pure white glove and a hand around his throat choking him. Ghirahim laughed darkly in his ear and Link grabbed on to Ghirahim's choking hand around his neck trying to gasp for air but hard and losing quickly. Soon he lay on the floor, passed out and Ghirahim threw him over his shoulder and started to walk away.

Pipit sat there looking out into the sky; it was morning and he was worried; he was on his loftwing looking at the green pillar of light. Link hadn't returned; where could he be; is he okay did he just stay down there for the night to make it easier. He had a bad feeling and so did Zelda last night when Link left. Even Fi was a bit uneasy since she couldn't go with him now that his sword was up here but she just voiced it not real emotion. Pipit took his loftwing down to the pillar and he jumped down to the surface and he landed in the forest looking around. He hadn't been down here before; it was quite amazing; so green and solid; it was weird not feeling the contest breeze you had in the sky.

Pipit had his sword and he walked through the forest; all was came not enemy in sight until this plant came from the ground and grabbed him and he got free then killed it and sighed. He watched it die and he stood there wondering where Link and Zelda's house was. He walked around as the sun got higher and he found it and knocked on the door; nothing had happened and he looked and saw no one. He quickly looked around and he was alone but he had a feeling someone was close by.

Ghirahim was watching him; he couldn't have the other sky child to find the one in his hiding spot. He had the sword and was currently trying to find a way to get his master out of the sword. He then snapped his finger and Pipit was surrounded by plants and enemy's in hope to just kill him right then and there.

Pipit was caught off guard and he looked all around and he was trapped in one big circle with them closing in on him. He took out his sword ready to fight when he was picked up off the ground; he looked up and saw a loftwing and then he was pulled up to the back and he grabbed on and saw it was Groose. "What are you doing?" He asked looking back at him as he went to go to the sealed ground; it was the only place he knew down here really. He flew down and he landed on the grounds that use to be in the sky. He got off and Pipit looked worried and frowning. "Link isn't at his home here; he didn't come back. I am sure he is off looking for Ghirahim but I have this bad feeling." He told Groose; he had changed a lot since he came back from here. "Well then we are going to find him." He declared. "We can't let him get kidnapped and in harm's way." Groose nodded agreeing with himself. "Link is looking for that weird looking guy; with white hair and clothes." He told Pipit. "White hair and clothes?" He asked. "His name is-"

"Demon Lord Ghirahim." Ghirahim purred from sitting on top of the goddess statue with his legs crossed and elbow on his knee. Groose turned around and frowned at him; he was back so he was right. "Looking for something?" He asked and threw a green tunic on the ground. "Link!" Groose said walking up and taking it and holding the shirt it was fine so he wasn't being beaten. "Oh he is fine. Once I have my master back you can see what my master does to him and maybe you will get him back. Let's just say it's a bit… hotter where is." He told them and was gone with his flashy exit and a smirk on his face. Groose looked down at the tunic and frowned holding it tightly. "There are in Eldin we need to move." He told Pipit. "What if they are in the desert?" Pipit added in. "They are hot places!" He said only learning from what Link said about the surface. "Right; we will look at both; come on, go get your Loftwing." Groose said and Pipit nodded running to a statue and flew up to the sky.

Ghirahim sat in his chair waiting for Link to wake up; he was pinned to a wall chained and clothes free; he saw them pointless for what he would be doing. Nothing; he would be doing nothing and he would make the other squirm and he wanted that. "Revenge is sweet Sky Child." He whispered and licked his lips and started to chuckle and laugh to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Link laid on the ground out could and he couldn't remember a thing; he looked around and wondered where he was. He sat up and looked out a window and saw bright red lava filled rivers and enemies all around outside. Ghirahim was waiting for Link to wake up and when he did he smirked at him and Link looked up at him with a curious face. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Ghirahim." He told him with a smirk on his face and it looked like the potion worked on him; he didn't remember anything and that would get him to do whatever he wanted.

"Ghirahim?" He repeated to make sure he got it the first time the tall man told him correct. "What am I doing here? Who are you? Who am I?" He asked and Ghirahim's face softened and he crouched down to his level and his normal white hair covered his eye as he flicked it out of the way. "You are here to help me; my master has recently been killed and you can get what I need to get him back. He wasn't meant to die just yet but he did." Ghirahim face saddened and so did Link's listening to his story. "Oh how can I help you?" He asked. "There is a sword." He pulled out the fake one only finding out it was fake when he didn't find the spirit in it or his master. "It's exactly like this; and these people are hiding it from me; it's so cruel." He said putting an arm on his forehead and tipping it back and he stood up. "To take my master away from me; then hide him!" He said and pulled his arms to his chest and sighed. "Such a cruel world."

Ghirahim looked back at Link eyes sad and wanting help and Link stood up walking over to him. "Oh I will get it back for you!" Link said his wanting to help people coming in to play. "Where is it?" He asked. "In the sky." He told him his face coming over with happiness. "If you will do this for me I will be forever in debt to you." He breathed and Link smiled softly. "No need; I can do it for you." He said and he looked around then out the window and up at the sky. "How do I get there?" He wondered and Ghirahim told him and Link was off.

Ghirahim waited until he was in the sky and started laughing madly at how perfect this was going; he couldn't believe that the potion worked; he was his slave now basically and he just had to keep giving it to him and he would be his forever. He wouldn't remember a thing as long as he was under the potion control. "I can't believe that the human was so easy to control; I should have done with before he killed my master!" He cursed himself. "But it doesn't matter; as soon as I get the sword I will be able to use his soul and bring him back!" He laughed and flicked his hair out of his face and waited for the sky child to come back to him with the real sword.

Soon enough Link did with a smile on his face and handed the sword over to Ghirahim and he laughed as he held it in his hands and Fi came tumbling out of the sword. "Master, what are you doing?" She asked looking over at Link and Link stared at her amazed. "I am help him; his master is trapped in the sword; he needs to get out he told me." Link told the floating thing and Ghirahim smirked as he set it down and started doing the spell to bring out his master.

"Master no! You are under a spell? He is the emeny if he gets out Demise the world if doomed!" She told him and Link just shook his head at her. "No you are wrong." He told her and her spirit started to fade and soon was gone and then Ghriahim turned back to Link smirking. "Thank you for returning my master to me; now I will use your soul to bring him back fully; goodbye." He then had Link lifted into the air next to the sword and Link's soul started to be sucked out of him and he tried to get away now regretting what he had done and he felt weak and soon was passed out. But it didn't work and Link dropped to the ground and he was breathing again with his soul back in him and Ghirahim screamed out in frustration. Fi came out of the sword and was looking at Ghirahim. "Just because you have the sword doesn't mean you can revive your master." She said and she looked over at Link and tumbled back into the sword. Ghirahim looked down at Link and he was so angry; he needed to vent his feelings. He looked out the window and saw Pipit and Groose and he smirked and snapped his fingers with Link in his hand. He appeared in front of them and Pipit was quick to react. "Link!" He shouted and Ghirahim had his sword out and swiped out at the two and flung his long tongue out at them and kept Link over his sword as he started to push them towards the lava and once backed up to it he laughed.

"Say goodbye to your chosen hero." He told them and he stabbed Pipit right through the stomach and his eyes widen and he fell back from the small cliff and Groose caught him and pulled him back up. He looked back and Ghirahim and Link were gone once again and he cursed and took Pipit up to the sky to get help.

The swords were gone; no one knew where Ghirahim had taken Link; was he died or under Ghirahim control? Would he come back as the same Link on the good side; or bad? No one knew and that worried everyone greatly. But it when Zelda heard that he was gone; that they were nowhere on the surface or Sky she didn't know what to do she cried for days and locked herself in her room. Zelda then took the sky; she had to find Link; he did for her and she would do the same. "I am going to find you Link!" She shouted into the sky as she flew from the Skyloft and the islands.

**Oh Ghirahim I wonder what you are up to with Link; what is he going to do? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I just read that I left the biggest cliff hanger ever xD Aren't I mean? Enjoy.**

Years pasted Zelda had come back after a year of looking for Link, she flew all over the surface in hope to find him and every spot she could and the sky which was big and empty. She had called the goddess for help but Link was no longer in this world and she had to just wait and hope for the best. She hadn't returned to her house on the surface; she was too sad to return so they had the house taken down and the stuff put away in storage. Zelda was now older and she was married now, she had moved on thou she wished she could have married Link instead of Groose {Hah.}

They even had two little boys and they had agreed to name one Link for one had red hair and the other had blonde hair and even looked a little like Link sometimes or maybe it was just Zelda morning over her lost lover.

Link woke up and he was lying in his bedroom and yawned as he got out of bed and got dressed. He had now picked a new outfit it was like Ghirahim's black and cut off at his chest and shorts then gloves and shoes all with diamonds in it. Thou he was forced to wear it but he didn't mind. "Master?" He asked as he walked down the large hallway and into a room and found Ghirahim with the sword in his hands. He looked up and saw Link and he frowned and stood up. "You are awake." He said and Link smiled softly at him and nodded.

* * *

Link had long forgotten about his old life and the spells that were put on him didn't help, he was just a slave for Ghirahim and he met him on the surface; lost and alone Ghirahim took him in and he was in debt to him. He walked up to him and sat down on his knees as he was trained to do on the ground and looked up at him. "Is there anything I can do to help you master?" He asked in his nature to help him but also the rebellion was beaten out of him when he had to do something he didn't want to do.

"Yes, I am sending you away today." He told him and Link looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?" He asked looking a bit nervous. "Because I know how to get master back, and there is only one soul that can do that. So I need you to go get a girl for me. She looks like you, long blonde hair, and fair skin colored like yours and I need her. So you will be going back to where I found you and you will return to me in the temple you will appear at every night before sun down." He told him and Link stood up with a nod determined look on his face.

"She will be in the sky and I have a way for you to get up there and you will have a bird that will take you back and forth from the surface to sky." He told him. "There are people that will know your name Link, you just look like someone they know so just don't interact with them. Get the girl I need her name is Zelda and bring her to me. If you can't get her right away you will just spend time with her and get her to come with you okay?" He told him and Link smiled softly and nodded. "Should I tell her about you?"

"No. You are just to get here\ to the temple okay?" He asked him and Link nodded and Ghirahim stood up and put the sword down and walked out of the room and left Link and the sword alone. He reached for it always so curious about it and he looked at the beautiful workmanship on it and set it down but then women tumbled out of the sword and Link steeped back once to see the women in shock. "Master." She said in a monotone voice. "Master?" Link repeated. "No, master just left." He told her and she floated there for a minute with a emotionless face and Link had to admit it was a bit creepy.

"Master, you are my master." She told him and Link just stood there. "You have been brain washed I see, whatever you do, do not let Ghirahim get the goddess." She told him. "Huh?" Link asked. "The girl your master wants you to get, do not let her get to him." She said so he would understand. "I will not disobey my master; he has done nothing but good for me." He frowned at her. "I am not your master." He told her and he walked out of the room to follow his master.

* * *

Later on Link was taken to the surface to a temple that looked old and over grown. "Now you will come back here at sun down okay?" He told him. "I will be here waiting." He told Link and he was gone in a sea of diamonds. Link looked around he was told to find a statue that was a bird and touch it and he walked out of the temple and he saw a large statue of a women and he walked up into the little grass area and looked at it, it was huge. But he needed to focus he had to find the girl.

Link wondered around the place until he found a statue and he touched it and it lit up and he was swept into the air and had his cloth with him that Ghirahim gave him so people would know it was Link. He was taken to the sky and he started to fall and he screamed not told what to do next but before he went through the clouds a crimson red bird caught him. He clung to it and it cawed loudly many times as if signaling someone and it took him towards Sky Loft. He looked at the place in amazement as he was flown there then brought down to the plaza where people were running to see what was going on.

People started to run faster seeing it was Link and shouted for others to come and Link got off the bird and looked at all the people in wonder. He hadn't seen so many people before and he was in the sky as well, he only ever looked up at the sky and wondered what it was like to be a cloud and he felt like one now. The bird nuzzled Link and he smiled petting it softly just thinking it was friendly. Then a crowd of people were all around Link and a women came out that had long blonde hair with a sad look on her face seeing the clothes or little clothes Link was in and she had tears in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly and Link caught her and held her up and she cried into his shoulder so glad he was alive.

**Review and you will get the next chapter faster.**

**Also Link's slave outfit is not my idea, it's from Tumblr post/21347069790/wtf-did-i-too-many-late-night-ghiralink-binging I believe they were the one that made it but I am not sure if not this is the outfit he is wearing and colored it's hawt. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ghirahim sat there with the sword and he soon threw it on to the ground and screamed out in anger knowing what he was doing was stupid but he needed his master back. He knew this plan was stupid and bound not to work but he needed to just stop sitting around thinking and act on it. Maybe he should have gone there or changed Link's appearance, would his spells warn off and Link remembers the people and his old life. Shit.

Link stood there with a girl hanging on to him crying and he just let her hug him but he didn't hug her back and when she felt that she let go. She looked up at Link with big watery eyes not having looked at what he wore. "Where have you been!?" She asked sounding desperate as she had looked for a whole year or more to find him.

Link just stared at him with a confusing look on his face not sure why this lady was asking him where had he been. "I think you have the wrong person…" He told him. "But I need you to come with me." He told her and she looked a bit happy. "Okay." She agreed wiping her blue eyes and looked back at Groose and he smiled softly and nodded at her approving it knowing he was special to Zelda and everyone here. Link nodded with a smile pleased he could give what master wanted quickly.

"Alright thank you." He told her and he looked back at the bird and looked at him wanting to go back to the surface and he looked sad and butted Link and shook his head and extended his wings slightly and cawed at him. "Looks like he wants you to stay, he missed you." She told him gently with a smile looking at him the love all coming back to her why she loved Link so much but she looked over Link and frowned. "What are you wearing?" She asked. "What?" He asked and looked down at his clothes. "Clothes…" He told her looking a bit confused and Zelda frowned knowing something was wrong with Link.

"We have all missed you a lot Link." She said trying to get him back to himself wondering why he was acting so weird and like he didn't know anyone. "We have your room still in the knight academy." She said and the knights stepped up with a smile on their faces. "We save all your things figuring when you returned one day even if it took this long." Pipit told Link with a upbeat smile and voice like always.

Link just looked confused. "I think you all have the wrong person, my name is Link yes but my master found me in the woods one day when I was lost and alone. He took me into his home and now I just need to help him get Demise back and you need to come with me." He told Zelda looking down at her. "Demise…" Zelda said her face dropping. "Link… What has he done to you?" He asked and he took his hand and he jerked away from her quickly. "Please don't touch me." He told her. "Link I am your best friend." She told hi and he shook his head. "You grew up here! My father and I took care of you when your parents died from falling off the edge of Skyloft." She told him and Link just looked at her like she was crazy. "You have the wrong person, please just come with me. Master will be mad if I don't have you and I don't want to get punished. He needs you so please…" He told her and she sighed and nodded knowing she had to go with Link maybe talk to him better alone. "Alright." She told him and Groose frowned.

"No." He told her firmly and Zelda looked up at him with the look of her not backing down the one she always gave him to get her way. "No!" He told her not going to let her go. "He almost killed you!" He shouted and her. "I don't care! I love Link and want him back!" She shouted and him and he fell silent, he knew that he always knew that. He knew he was the replacement but it hurt even more just hearing her say that and let her go. "Fine." He told her looking extremely hurt and Zelda looked hurt as well and moved towards Link who was standing there awkwardly. Zelda looked back at Link and she got on his Loftwing and Link got on and didn't look at the people just had the bird go back to the Faron area and once he walked to the temple he sat down where he would wait for Ghirahim to come.

"Link, don't you remember me?" She asked looking at him. "Please do, I love you Link we saved the land and Skyloft together…" She told him and Link just looked at her confused. "Are you still on this whole I am your Link?" He asked. "I don't know you, I am sorry okay?" He told her and she sighed and didn't know what to do. "Link please…" She whispered. "I know it's you, it has to be no one else looks like you. I know the face of the one I love." She whispered and sat down. "Ghirahim hurt us both, he is an evil demon and if you get Demise back to life we will all die or be enslaved and that would be horrible…" She told him and Link just didn't say anything just looked away not going to tell her anymore he wasn't Link she wouldn't listen.

Link sat there until sun down and Zelda had a plan sh had wondered around the temple but never leaving. Link watched her the whole time, she went into the area with the tree and it looked like she was doing something and went into a old big room that looked important but he only watched as he sat there talking to herself for a while and then she went back to the tree and wondered what was wrong with this girl.

The sea of diamonds came and Link shoot up with a smile. "Master I have gotten the girl!" He told him looking at him hopefully to be pleased by him and he smiled gently at her and petted Link's head and pulled him close and kissed his head. He had learned long ago that Link liked the loving touches and attention and just gave him what he wanted to feel like he did a good job to keep him happy. "Good." He told him and he walked up to Zelda who was sitting in the room and he grabbed her by the wrist smirking. "Hello." He purred to her and she snapped out of her daze and she frowned and fought to get away from him. "Let go!" She shouted at him but he just pulled her to where Link was and he saw the look on her face and he had to help her. "Let her go!" He shouted at Ghirahim and he snapped his head back at him and a look came into his eyes and Link's heart stopped.

**I like it when I get in the grove of writing I am sure you all do as well I update xD.**  
**Maybe some smut coming up soon.**

**Hope you like this story review if you do it helps me a lot want to keep writing and thank you for those who did review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Link cried out in pain as he was whipped with his back facing Ghirahim and a man walked up behind Ghirahim and a small smirk came to the man lips. "The goddess hero…" He mumbled. "Now a slave to my slave." He said to himself and started to chuckle at the thought found it to amusing. "Keep whipping." He ordered Ghirahim. "Yes Master." Ghirahim pulled back and whipped Link again and he hangs his head and was closing his eyes tightly his back on fire. He looked down at the lifeless body on the ground in front of him. "I am sorry!" He told her softly knowing Zelda was dead, he wanted Ghirahim kill her not just take out her soul he stabbed her and took out her heart after he took her soul. "I am so sorry; I took you away from your family and life. I am a horrible person; if I knew…" He told her and shook his head and he cried out again the whipping getting worse. "Shut up!" He shouted at Link and he shut up. "So sorry." He told her and he was shaking in pain and in hurt that he did something to a poor innocent girl.

Link tried to stop Ghirahim which is how he ended up like this.

"No!" Zelda shouted grabbed at Ghirahim's arm and clawing and kicking at him trying to get away and looking at Link with big eyes. He got in the middle and he regretted it since. Ghirahim grabbed the other by the blond hair and threw him down to the ground in anger. "You don't tell me what to do!" He shouted at him in anger that seemed to have more anger then it should towards Link. "You want to save your little friend?" He asked and Link didn't say anything but his eyes said yes and took them all to the castle and he walked up to the sword and grabbed it and put it on the ground.

Link got up and Zelda was crying for Link to get the sword and he stood up and grabbed the sword and pointed it at Ghirahim without even thinking his body just did it. "Stop!" He shouted at him and Ghirahim snapped and he walked up to Link and grabbed him by the throat and tossed him like a rag doll. "Your purpose is no longer needed!" He told him and he set the girl down and he huffed as he started to get her soul once more like he did before.

When Demise came Ghirahim bowed to him and Demise barely saw his slave but he looked over at Link and frowned. "Why is he here?" He asked coldly and Link was scared, this man was really large and scary he didn't think this was the man they were saving. "He has been trained Master." He bowed once again and stayed like that. "Why?" He asked not seeming happy. "So I could get you back master." He explained to his master. "He is the one that killed me." He reminded Ghirahim. "I know that, but now he is our pet and you can do as you please to him." Ghirahim told him not really caring if they kept Link or not and Demise was quiet for a long moment staring at Link who was twitching in pain and groaning softly wanting it to end. "Bring him to my chambers now." He told ordered Ghirahim and he nodded and stood up once the other was gone and took Link down and on to the ground. "Get up." He ordered Link who was on the floor and crawling to Zelda pain all over his face. "Stop it!" Link shouted as if Zelda were playing dead.

"Get up! Don't die please!" He told her knowing it was to late but he couldn't let her just die. "Please!" He screamed and Ghirahim grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him away and up to his feet and Link couldn't stand. His knees wobbled and he screamed for Zelda to get up and when she just laid there he started to cry hurt that he did that to her. "Shut up!" Ghirahim shouted and pulled him out of the room and to his room cleaning him up for his master.

Link was put in new clothes of his normal outfit he was told to wear and he just washed up and he was brought to Demise room. Link was pulled into the room and shut in there without Ghirahim. "Ghirahim?" He asked looking around no one there. "Please don't leave me Master!" He shouted scared once he saw Demise out of his bathroom and the same emotionless face on. "Master please, I will do anything you ask, I am sorry I acted out. Punish me." He told him through the door. "I am." He told Link and walked away and Link looked back at Demise with big eyes and he backed up to the door.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. "You are the one Master wanted back and he had to kill that poor girl. I don't understand at all." He told him looking like he was going to break down again and Demise walked up to him and grabbed him and threw him to the bed and Link stumbled on to the king sized bed. It had four large post and with a canopy above that matched the whole room that was over elaborate room and the big pillows and mattress was nice he looked up at the other as he walked to the bed frowning.

"He took your memories, smart." He told himself as he looked at Link who matched Ghirahim's outfit and sighed at the others fashion sense. "You will learn a lesson about me." He told Link darkly. "What?" Link breathed wondering what the lesson was. "I don't take killers nicely in bed." He told him and he climbed into bed and Link tensed up his eyes widen with horror. "Please don't! Only master can touch me!" He fought.

**Tell me if you think I should give you smut or not, well it could be rape just depends. Anyways review please or I will skip the smut. **

**Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for commenting on my story it meant a lot to me, even if only a few of you did. I will give you all what you want! Which is….**

Demise had a smirk on his face and he was looming over Link who was about to cry with his outfit off and his whole body exposed and nipples toyed with and body ready for something to happen. He was panting heavily as Demise just got done licking and sucking Link's member and he was so ashamed that he was liking this. He didn't want to like this. "Master!" Link shouted as Demise moved back his robe showing off his large member and his eyes widen and he crawled off the bed eyes wide with fear. "No!" He shouted and Demise frowned and got to the end of the bed and grabbed Link by the wrist pulling him back to him and threw him down on to the bed. He spread Link's legs and moved his robe once again and Link tense up trying to get away. "Please!" He cried hiding his face into the bed and then there was a knock on the door and Demise growled loudly telling the person to enter. "Master…" Ghirahim said walking into the room seeing what was about to happen and Link looked up with a bit of hope in his eyes that he would save Link from this. "What is it?" He asked keeping Link pinned face down into the bed and Link looking up at Ghirahim with wide watery eyes.

"Master please…" He told him softly as he looked at Link and he looked a bit hopeful when Ghirahim asked him to stop. "What?" Demise asked sounding very disrespected. "Are you telling me what to do?" He growled. "No Master, of course not. I am sorry for making it sound that way." He told him calmly. "Just, please he is my slave and my problem you do not need to deal with him." He told Demise gently and Link nodded quickly willing to take Ghirahim then Demise.

"Please please." Link begged and Demise sat there for a moment then he grabbed oil and put it on his large member and grabbed on to Link's hips straighten him and shoved his way into Link. Link cried out clawing into the bed his whole body trembling and tensed as the pain raced through his body and he looked over at Ghirahim whose face was calm but his eyes were a bit angered. "Master, I should be the one pleasing you." He pointed out a bit jealous and Demise smirked and thrust fully into Link without giving warning and Link cried out clawing into the sheets ripping them slightly. "STOP PLEASE!" HE screamed the tears flowing down his cheeks and he was trembling.

Ghirahim stood there watching as Demise gave no mercy to Link like he was use to Demise size and a dick in him. Demise wrapped his large hands around Link and he got on to his back and Link on top of him and Link covered his face with his hands as he turned his head in complete horror. He cried out with every thrust and time he was dropped on to Demise he wasn't even hard he was limp and just wanting this to stop. Ghirahim could only watch as his master ordered him to stay and watch.

Demise knew that Ghirahim wanted to be the only one to please him in every way and Link was doing that right now and it was pissing him off but knew it wasn't Link's fault. Ghirahim couldn't take it, he got on to the bed and he grabbed Link and pulled him off the bed and held him in his arms and Link clung to him crying and shaking as Demise was in rage now. "GHIARHIM!" He roared but Ghirahim didn't move he set Link on the bed and he watched Ghirahim strip off his clothes and he looked away from the two bed Ghirahim grabbed Link to in front of him and Link looked up at him with wide eyes tears still in them.

Ghirahim looked down at him with no emotion and Ghirahim was sitting on his legs and Link's legs over him and Demise huffed a bit unpleased with how things turned out but went with it. Demise took Ghirahim and he didn't bother prepping him he put lube on and he pushed his way into Ghirahim and Ghirahim closed his eyes tightly. He bit his lip leaning over Link having done his best to keep Demise size but he had done his best to keep himself ready for the other.

Link looked up at Ghirahim the look on his face was a lot different from what he had ever seen from Ghirahim before not to mention their relationship was strictly master and pet. Link had never seen Ghirahim naked and same went for Ghirahim seeing him naked. Until now. Link looked away from the look that Ghirahim was having on his face it was pain and pleasure and looking like he loved the feeling more than anything else in the word like he missed it. "Master." Ghirahim moaned as his master pounded into him making the bed shake and Ghirahim body reacted quickly to his master. He looked down at Link with a look in his eye and Link couldn't move away from his master.

"Link." He panted softly down at him and the look on his face made him blush. "I shouldn't be here…" Link said softly and Ghirahim leaned down close into his face with a look in his eyes Link had never seen before and it was really sexy and Ghirahim hands went to Link's hips and grabbed on to them. He watched Ghirahim put himself outside of Link and Demise slowed for him to do so and Ghirahim then thrusts his way into Link and Link cries out in pain for his hole swollen and abused and it didn't feel good. Ghirahim growled feeling the other tight around him and he didn't even need to thrust Demises thrust moved for Ghirahim into Link and Link had a arm over his face trying to hide himself hoping this was just a dream.

After what seemed forever it was over both of them were finished and Link was filled with cum and he was let go and he quickly got up and fell to the floor his legs jelly and his body just not going to allow him to stand after that. He crawled wanting to get away and he crawled to his room and to his bathroom where he got in and turned on the water scrubbing himself and cleaning himself out gently. He cried in the shower feeling so violated and just crying from the girl he killed. He then got out of the shower and he made his way slowly and weakly to the room where the body still laid and he walked up to her and he put her on her back looking at her and sighed. "I am sorry…" He whispered to her and leaned down and hugged her gently and rested his head on her stomach and felt it twitch in response to the sudden touch. And Link sat up and looked down at her and she was alive! She was alive! "You're alive?" He asked softly and she opened her eyes and saw Link and nodded weakly. "Yes…" She whispered. "Oh my god." He said sighing with relief. "We must go back together Link and stop these two, they have brain washed you, I will get the goddess to help you Link. Come on." She sat up slowly and he looked at her and shook his head. "No I can't." He told her and Demise walked into the room and turned on the lights and Zelda gasped and Link got in front of her frowning. "I knew it." Demise frowned.

"You don't die easily do you girl?" He asked Zelda and she frowned at him. "The goddess will always protect me!" She shouted at him and Ghirahim walked into the room frowning and sighed he just wanted to go to sleep. "Link get away from her." Ghirahim ordered and Link moved away from Zelda and to his master side and Zelda was left on the floor alone looking at the three scared now. "Just let her go please…" Link spoke up and Ghirahim smacked him. "Shut up." He told Link and Link did looking at the ground holding back his tongue and Zelda could see that and smiled softly.

"Let her go, we are taking over their world soon what will it matter?" He asked Demise and he frowned looking at her. "She is just a mortal now, she will cause no harm." He said and he pointed a finger at her and she was gone back in Skyloft and she ran screaming for help to save Link.

**And I had a hard time with this chapter... I very hard time with it, so it took longer not that I have a lot of people reading this anyways xDD**

**I hope you don't think I sucked to bad at this chapter review please~ **

**If you want... I would like it. Okay bye. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda woke up in Link's room in the Knight academy and she sat up and saw that Groose and Pipit were there talking. When she woke up they both stopped and went to her side and tried to calm down as she looked in a panic. "Zelda, you passed out while you were screaming for help." Groose told her and she looked down at the bed. "I was with Link… they…. They took my soul again, but I thought I was going to die I knew I was but I didn't. I don't know what saved me but I played dead for hours and hours then Link came to save me…" She said and Pipit put a hand on her shoulder. "Zelda try to explain more, what happened." He asked and Zelda sighed. "Demise is back! With Ghirahim." He told them and they looked a bit doubtful Groose more than ever he was there with Zelda when it all happened. "Zelda…" He started.

"No! You have to believe me! Link is under Ghirahim control he doesn't remember us which is why he didn't when we were all so happy when he came back." Zelda told them and they looked at each other and nodded. "Alright." They both agreed they believed her since it made enough sense on why he didn't react how they would think. "They have a plan to take over I know it, we need to protect the land." She started but stopped having no idea how. "Go to Thunderhead Zelda." Groose offered. "Just talk to the goddess." He smiled as Zelda smiled at the idea and nodded getting out of bed with the help of the two men.

Link sat in Ghirahim bedroom looking at the bed waiting for him to come from Demise room and he walked into the room and went to the bathroom. "Link come." He ordered, Link got up and followed as Ghirahim got into the shower and Link followed him to the bathroom and Ghirahim started to shower. "Last night, I enjoyed the part with you." He told him and Link blushed and looked at the ground. Ghirahim looked at him through the fogged glass and smirked having a plan to get Link wrapped around his finger. "I wish I could have been your first but wasn't and I want to make it up to you." He said gently with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you master, that means a lot to me." He told him and he leaned against the glass a bit dizzy now thinking his master actually liked him like that. That he could please his master more. "Master…" He said gently. "Link come in the shower, I will heal you and make you feel the way you should have last night." He purred and Link took off his clothes and walked into the shower blushing and a bit nervous.

Ghirahim turned and looked at Link and smiled softly at him and Link blushed thinking about last night the look on Ghirahim face and the feeling of him inside of him even thou he was in pain it still felt good. Ghirahim reached forward for his slave and Link came over to him under the warm water and smiled softly at him. Ghirahim put his hands on his lower back and the yellow glow came from it and they worked their way down into his skin and body healing him from the night before and he slowly started kissing his neck. Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim loving the way his body felt against his skin and Ghirahim pulled him close once he was done and leaned down to get a better angle at his neck and licked up it with his tongue.

He lifted up Link's head and he bit and licked his neck leaving red marks on it claiming his slave; he grabbed his bare ass and Link moaned softly wrapping his arms around him tighter. "Master…" He breathed feeling himself rub against Ghirahim. As Ghirahim leg slowly rubbed against Link's member and he turned his head to the side for the other loving the feeling of his tongue. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked him looking up at him and Ghirahim smirked at him. "Skychild…" He chuckled and he sat the other on the built in seat in the shower and he showered and he got out with Link. He picked Link up wrapped up in a towel and put him on the counter and dried him off kissing and biting his neck and Link wrapping his arms around him and mewling softly at the new touches.

Link had been taking to the bed and he was laid down on it and Ghirahim kissed down his body and to his thighs. He made himself in between them and spread Link's legs taking a thigh in hand and kissing up and down it as well as wrapping his tongue around it. Link twitched and arched his back feeling the tongue move up his leg and to his member. His member twitched to life and started to get hard and soon it was fully hard and Link squirming on the bed. "Master…" He moaned looking down at him and he smirked at the other. "Aren't you cute." He purred actually liking Link like this, he licked up and down his member holding it firmly in his hand and rubbed the base as he licked the tip.

Link looked down at him and a hand went into his hair as he grabbed a fistful. "I feel like I am going to explode." He mumbled not sure what it was since the night before was all a daze and in so much pain. "Just relax and let your body take over." He told him and kept going and pressure built up and he moaned loudly feeling himself soon reach over the edge and the feeling was wonder. He cried out arching his back and hips into the others mouth moaning for master and Ghirahim smirked drinking it down all and licked his lips once he was done and pulled away from the others legs letting him go and let Link rest on the bed as he crawled over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Link laid in a haze naked and sweaty, the bed was a mess and Ghirahim was pressed up against Link's body and holding him tightly in his arms. Link laid there looking up at the other who he thought was sleeping but he couldn't really tell but it seemed like it. Link was sore but he was very happy he nuzzled into Ghirahim's body his strong, lean, sexy body that was just in him a little bit ago.

Once he woke up again Ghirahim was with him still but Demise was looking down at them with a frown and he saw Link in Ghirahim room which he didn't really like. He grabbed Link and yanked him out of the bed and threw him off to the side. "Ow!" Link shouted once he hit the floor and stumbled to get up as his body woke up. "Get up." Demise demanded Ghirahim and he woke up and saw his master then sat up and saw that Link and him were both naked and he knew his master wouldn't like that.

"Master it's okay I have a plan." He told him and Demise looked over at Link and Link got up and ran out of the room. Demise looked back at Ghirahim waited to hear this plan of his. "If I get him to fall for me then we can use him twice as good!" Ghirahim said to his master and Demise just stood there not looking any different than he did. "We already do have him on our side." Demise pointed out. "If he remembers everything for some reason, his past and he is in love with me he will stay. If I wrap him around my finger he will not care and do anything for us." He said with a smirk on his face. Demise didn't seem to be following the genius of this plan, he just turned and walked out of the room.

Later on that day Link walked out of his room sore again but nothing he couldn't handle unlike Demise's sex and he walked into Ghirahim. He smiled at his master and Ghirahim stopped him. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a charming smile on his face and he petted the other and his cheek softly.  
"Fine, master. I was about to go start my chores." He smiled at him. "Well Master and I will be going to that world you went to today." He told Link and he smiled softly and nodded. "We will be back okay?" He asked and Link stopped for a moment thinking about the girl. "Can I go?" He asked looking a bit cute and Ghirahim chuckled softly. "Only if you can get Master to approve." He said and he petted the other once more and walked off without another word. Link stood there thinking if he should ask the other and he looked back to see Ghirahim turn a corner and then he set out to the throne room.

Link walked sheepishly into the throne room, he was scared of the other in a sense, he was cold, heartless, cruel and had no care for anyone not even Ghirahim; his faithful servant. Link walked up to the throne Demise sat on and he bowed to him knowing he should and he looked down at the ground. "May I go with you to the world?" He asked softly. "No." Demise said coldly and Link looked up at him and frowned at him. "Please! I want to see that world again… I want to know that girl is okay." He admitted and Demise frowned and looked at him and growled. "You will not! You are staying here! We are going to kill and take over that whole land!" He told him and Link looked at him in horror. "Don't do that! That place was peaceful and great no one was doing anything to harm you…" Link frowned defending that place even thou he didn't know it that well or the creatures and things but didn't think it was right to just kill everyone.

Demise just thought of Link being here annoying and unneeded which he was, he only let Ghirahim keep him because he needed him to be entertained while he worked. But he was becoming a problem and so was Ghirahim with him here and he was about to kill them both if things didn't work out. "Enough!" Demise shouted at him and Link was silent for a moment. "You will shut up right now! You do not talk back to me! I am your master, just as Ghirahim is your master! When we tell you no we mean it, I have power over both of you and my answer will be the final answer!" He roared at Link and Link had shrunk back to his normal submissive state even thou he felt strongly about this, he knew Demise could and would kill him easily.

Link stood there for a moment waiting for Demise to dismiss him but when he didn't Link looked up at him and Demise was just staring at him and he smirked. "Come to me." He told him and Link slowly walked up to Demise and stood before him hands in front of himself and he was shaking slightly. "You can come, but you have to stay with us at all times." He told him knowing it would pain Link to see all of this happen and maybe bring back his memories. He wanted Link to remember his past so he could deal with all the pain he was going to have to deal with. Link lit up slightly and he nodded at him. "I promise I won't leave." He said and actually he would, he would go warn all the people in the sky to get away from the place they were going to take down. He had to save those people, that girl they were nice and it looked like neither Demise or Ghirahim could get up there. So they couldn't stop him, only punish him when he got back down and no one from the sky was dead he would get through it thou. If it meant saving people he would put his life on the line.


End file.
